dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El TV Kadsre 1
El TV Kadsre 1 (formerly as El Kadsreian Television, EKTV and El TV Kadsre) is a commercial TV channel operated by El TV Kadsre. It is the first channel in El Kadsre and the third channel to broadcast in color, just 6 weeks after Eight and TTV. It is the most watched television channel in El Kadsre. El TV Kadsre 1 has a variety of programs, composed mainly of news, talk shows, sports, current affairs and national and international fiction (mainly from El Kadsreian, North America, Latin America, Europe, Asia and Oceania), such as films and TV series. Unlike its sister channels, El TV Kadsre 2, El TV Kadsre 3 and El TV Kadsre 4, El TV Kadsre 1 broadcasts commercial advertising, which, along with government grants, finances the channel. History El Kadsreian Television was launched on March 25, 1951 at 6:00 pm, the first announcer was Riyoki Masuka (b. 1927). Ryoki was the operator and main presenter of the channel until 1972. The channel is opened at 6:00 pm with the news program: "El Kadsreian News" (now El Kadsre News at 6), a Japanese dubbed version of the movie, The Broadway Melody, an art show at the University of Caelum, the concert, and ends at 11 PM. The first days are the same air programming from the BBC and NBC.The emblematic program "Making Losing Your Mind" and "Doctor Sierra" were issued in the 50s, and the movies are imported from the USA, UK, Canada, Australia, New Zealand and Ireland. During 1952 and 1956, the channel begins broadcasting at 5am and ends at 11am, in 1957-1958 begins from 11am to 12am, in 1959-1960 begins 8am to 1am, in 1960-1983 begins 6am to 2am, 1983-1995 begins 6am to 2:30am, and finally broadcasting 24 hours since 1995. In 1964, with two one-hour interludes each day. 12:00pm. to 1:00pm. was dedicated to children's programming, 1:00pm to 3:00pm. was dedicated to women's programming, 3:00pm. to 7:00pm. was Prime-Time and 7:00pm. to 10:00pm. was mainly for drama, documentary, and comedies. News was broadcasted for thirty minutes each day at 8:00pm. In 1968, for the launch of El TV Kadsre 2. El TV Kadsre changed its name to "El TV Kadsre 1" and one of the first World Cups, issued in El Kadsre is the Rugby Legaue World Cup 1968 (located in Australia, with 2 days lag from Australia) and with the issuance of the Eurovision was one of the first international programs with high audience in El Kadsre since 1952. On 19th November 1969, the channel broadcasted a slightly longer news session until 10:30p.m., stating that the channel will be taking an indefinite hiatus since most of Vlokozu. On Masaka's last day, 31st August 1972, before the channel closed for the night, he wished the team good luck in the future. The apparent reason for Masaka' departure was because he was starting up his own TV career. In October 1979, saw the introduction of the famous mascot The Spinning Clock. The clock was a circular object which displayed the time, then would flip over to the El TV Kadsre logo or a map of the Vlokozu Union (now El Kadsre, North El Kadsre, Sentan, Mahri, and Vicnora.). The idents used from 1979 to 1987 used three different variants; one being a starry background with laser-light stars, one being a bright sunny area with a yellow sky and the last being a forest-like area with thunder in the background. The purpose of these idents was that "No matter the weather, you can always tune into El TV Kadsre" The idents used from February 1987 to November 1990 featured The Spinning Clock displaying the digital time. The idents featured objects such as ribbons and balls. During the daytime, the idents were fast, and when it was nighttime, they would play slower. In 1988, El TV Kadsre One acquired CBS the rights to the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon in the United States. It was also broadcast on El TV Kadsre Three. From 1996 until 2001, El TV Kadsre One aired a series of idents featuring a person or multiple people drawing the number 1. It then ends with the words "it's your el tv kadsre one" on a black background. Similar the ABC Australia idents 1996 until 1998. The idents used from March 2001 to July 2002 were CGI-animated. As seen above, they used patterns such as spiral effects, etc. Once Danny Loghshire took over operation in October 2003, he made it very clear he hated the Spinning Clock, calling it "childish" and "dull". He said that he was getting the team to create new idents and hoped to get the channel rebranded by the end of 2004, however, due to financial issues, the rebrand was pushed to 5th September 2005 at 4:20 am. Programs El TV Kadsre 1 has a TV programs with the schedule. Current programming News & Information * El TV Kadsre News (1951-present) * 8.00 (1956-present) * Breakfast (1981-present) * Insiders (1987-present) El Kadsre Drama (El TV Kadsre Drama telenovelas/soap operas) Imports drama * Broadchurch (2014-present) (United Kingdom) * Suits (2013-present) (United States) * Doctor Who (1964-1978, 2005-present) (United Kingdom) Imports soap opera * Shortland Street (1992-present) (New Zealand) El Kadsre Comedy Imports comedy Specials * Eurovision Song Contest (1970-1983, 1995, 2001, 2005-present) * Royal Variety Performance (1961-present) * BAFTA Film Awards (1982-present) See also * El TV Kadsre 2 * El TV Kadsre 3 * El TV Kadsre 4 * ETVKK Category:El Kadsre Category:1951 Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Fictional television channels Category:TV channels Category:Television Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels